The Colors Of Freedom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's the Fourth of July in Skylands and what better way to celebrate the holiday with a cookout and fireworks, especially with Kaos unable to spoil the celebration? :) Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Azula, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Gin belongs to Guestspirit. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Autumn.**

* * *

**The Colors Of Freedom**

"Alright, almost got them all ready," Flare Wolf said as he put the finishing touches on a large firework and handing it to Zook, who set it with the others.

"I can't wait to set these babies off," he said excitedly.

The Sensei Fire Bazooker chuckled in amusement, hearing a knock at the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened, but no one was there. Zook and Flare Wolf looked at each other before going towards the door. Suddenly, Zook grunted as he was tackled to the ground and Flare Wolf felt himself being lifted up. "Whoa!" He cried out in surprise.

Giggles were heard then along with amused laughter and the two soon saw why. Autumn was trying to pin Zook down, which was a bit difficult with him being bigger than her, but he smiled and pretended she was pinning him down to make it seem like she was winning. Rachel and Speedlight were using their telekinesis powers in junction to life Flare Wolf up into the air. He grinned at them "It's not easy catching a master off guard," he said with a chuckle.

Rachel chuckled. "The kids begged me if they could try catching you two off guard," she said.

Zook gently grabbed Autumn and began tickling her, making her giggle as she squirmed to get away. "Mommy! Help!" She begged through her giggles.

The Tech Portal Master chuckled again in amusement before looking at Speedlight. "Alright, son, let's set Master Flare Wolf down. Gently," she said.

"Okay, Mama," the little Ultron said as he did so with some help from his mother. While he telekinesis was getting stronger, he was learning from his mother about how to better handle it and how to use his telekinesis to lift people and other objects. So far, he was doing a good job.

Flare Wolf chuckled before moving fast and catching Speedlight, who squeaked and giggled as claws gently wiggled into his sides. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked with a smile.

Rachel smiled. "Autumn and Speedlight wanted to see how you and Zook make fireworks," she said.

Zook had let Autumn up from the tickle torture and the little one was clinging to his shoulders as he stood up, making sure she was holding on tight. The young one clung to him as he gave her a piggy-back ride. "Well, Flare Wolf and I were about to make some more fireworks to get ready for tonight," he said. "Wolf, what do you think about having a couple of helpers?"

The young ones perked up at hearing that and Rachel smiled at seeing how excited her children were. Another knock came at the door and they turned to see Blaze come in with his three daughters. Flare and Viola ran up to hug everyone while Azula sat in her father's arms, but she did squeal happily and reach for Rachel, who smiled and accepted her from Blaze. "Hey, Azula," she said. "You haven't been teleporting anywhere lately, have you?"

She asked this teasingly, to which Blaze chuckled. "Thankfully, Spellslamzer's gift to her has kept her safe and if she does sneeze, she teleports right to her mother and I. She actually sneezed last night while we were sleeping and the next thing we knew, she was in bed with us. Startled Roller and I to the point that...," he paused her.

"That what?" The Tech Portal Master asked curiously.

Blaze actually turned a bit red, which Roller Brawl saw as she came up behind him and took his arm, smiling at him as she had caught the story too. "He fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thud," she said with a giggle. "Scared Azula and me both."

Rachel giggled. "Goodness," she said with a smile. "Sounds like Azula's got the element of surprise down pat just like you, Blaze."

He nodded. "That she does," he said with a chuckle.

They turned to see Flare and Viola were helping the bazookers with the fireworks. "Okay, can you hand me that fuse, Flare?" Flare Wolf asked.

She did so as Speedlight held the body of the firework still. "Okay, now I cap it off and...there," the sensei said with a nod. "That's ready for later."

Viola giggled before looking curious. "Can you make the fireworks to make any shape, Uncle Zook?" She asked.

"We sure can, kiddo," he said. "We even have some special fireworks that we know all the Portal Masters and their loved ones and friends will enjoy."

The kids brightened up at hearing that, making the two chuckle. "You kids will see them tonight," Flare Wolf promised.

"Special fireworks? Color me intrigued," Roller Brawl said with a smile.

"Ditto," Rachel said with a smile.

"Can we help you two get the fireworks set up?" Blaze asked.

"Sure thing," Zook said with a smile.

With all of them pitching in, it didn't take long to get everything set up and they saw Crystal come running towards them. "There you guys are!" The seven-year-old Life Portal Master said, grinning. "Master Eon was wondering where you guys were. Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack are doing a huge cookout right now."

"A cookout? Hmm. Sounds yummy," Roller Brawl said as the kids perked up at the mention of food.

"Let's all go grab a bite," Blaze said before looking at his wife lovingly. "Perhaps you and I can get dessert later, too?"

She giggled and playfully, yet gently, smacked his shoulder. "Honey, you tease," she said, kissing him before leaning close to his ear. "Later. After the fireworks," she whispered, making him smile at her.

Rachel chuckled. "Come on, you lovebirds," she said with a smile as she headed out, following the kids who had all started running to the Academy. Magna Charge spotted them and was glomped by his children and two older nieces, chuckling as he hugged them back. He then saw the woman he gave his heart to come up with Azula in her arms and he stood up, accepting the baby from her and Azula snuggled into his hug happily, cooing cutely.

* * *

As everyone was enjoying the cookout, Rachel kept alert, looking for Kaos, who she knew was bound to show up and cause trouble. She took a walk before coming to the magical dragon wings that would take her to the evil Portal Master's lair. Grabbing the wings, she flew towards the island that had the other set of dragons wings that would get her to the lair, dropping down and getting the second set of wings and flying to the lair, landing lightly on her feet before she began walking up the path leading to the lair. She just got to the area where the final battle took place when she saw a shimmer and paused. She then saw Kaos and he looked mad, yelling something that she couldn't hear before he walked up to where she was, but a moment later, bumped into something invisible.

Now really curious, Rachel activated her telekinesis and made a rock float until it gently bumped into something and went though a shimmering material. Kaos tried to throw the rock out, but it bounced off whatever he had run into. The Tech Portal Master smirked as she realized what was stretched over the lair. "Well, well," she said, also noticing that the evil Portal Master seemed to be having trouble using his powers. "Looks like this evil Portal Master has been put in a time out with his powers being cancelled."

He shouted something, but she couldn't hear it. Instead, she grew curious and extended her telekinesis, catching Kaos in it and lifting him up, using it to hold him in place and keep him from struggling. She then spotted two feathers on the ground and picked them up too before smirking evilly and, using her powers to lift up Kaos' shirt to the middle of his ribcage, she brought those feathers closer and they began brushing over the evil Portal Master's torso.

Though she couldn't hear it, she could see he was in stitches as the feathers tickled his stomach, which she knew was his major tickle spot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, Kaos," she said with a grin. "Consider this a reminder of what I'd do if you even dared to sabotage the fireworks tonight."

He apparently heard her, but was too caught in ticklish agony to even glare at her. One feather twirled in his belly button, to which she was sure he squealed, if his open mouth was anything to go by. Smiling, she kept up the tickle torture before she saw Crystal come up to her and the young one was grinning. "Hey," she said to her sister.

"Hey," the young one said before giggling. "You're getting him good."

"Yes, but if only there was a way to keep tickling him while we watch the fireworks," Rachel said.

"Perhaps we can assist," came a voice and they turned to find Mesmerelda and Spellslamzer behind them. "I've been working on a few more magic tricks, thanks to my handsome spell punk."

The tall spell punk actually blushed a bit at that before clearing his throat. "With a time spell and a manipulation spell, we can make your telekinesis hold Kaos for a bit, Rachel, and allow the feathers and Crystal's vines to tickle the little creep."

Thinking about this for a moment, the Tech Portal Master nodded and smiled. "I'd love to see him in stitches from that," she said.

It only took a moment for the two magical beings to complete the spell and Rachel released her telekinesis, which held Kaos in place while Crystal's vines popped out from the ground and slid into the sleeves of Kaos' cloak, the ends wiggling into his underarms while two other vines tickled his neck and another two removed his shoes and socks and began tickling his feet all over while the feathers continued tickling his stomach with three now brushing over the sensitive skin and one still wiggling into Kaos' belly button. Mesmerelda had a sneaky idea then and summoned a few puppets. "Blow raspberries into his stomach," she commanded. "Give him a breather when he needs it, but make sure to give him plenty of raspberries to that ticklish stomach of his."

They could see Kaos was really in stitches now and Spellslamzer nodded. "That will keep him busy until tonight," he said. "Meantime, let's get back to the cookout and watch the fireworks."

"How about a lift?" Came a familiar voice and they turned to see Gin, the male Wind Portal Master, coming towards them on his 'Sky Way'.

"Thanks, Gin," Rachel said with a smile as they all climbed on.

As they were walking on the 'Sky Way' back to the Academy, Gin looked curious. "What were you guys doing there anyway?" He asked.

"I originally went to check on Kaos," the Tech Portal Master explained. "I almost bumped into whatever forcefield is keeping him trapped there and well, call me mischievous, but I felt the little punk needed a reminder of what would happen if he dared to ruin the fireworks."

The male Portal Master chuckled. "Master Eon was worried about that too, so I suggested a forcefield for twenty-four hours over his lair," he said. "That way, there was no way he could even try to sabotage our celebration."

"Good thinking, Gin," Mesmerelda said with a smile.

Blaze met them as they arrived and he smiled. "Master Eon showed us what you guys were up to," he said. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Rachel said and the others echoed her.

Flare came running up to them. "Daddy! Master Flare Wolf wants all of us to set off the first fireworks!" She said excitedly.

That made them all curious and so they headed over to where Flare Wolf and Zook were setting up a bunch of fireworks together like a giant rocket. "Okay, everyone ready?" The former asked, nodding when he saw them all there. "Okay, everyone grab a fuse and light it."

Curious, they did as they were told, with the kids handing their parents the fuses and the adults lighting them, standing back as the fuses burned a trail to the gathered fireworks.

Moments later, the fireworks shot for the sky and everyone saw why Flare Wolf wanted them to light the fuses.

The special fireworks the bazookers had mentioned earlier now burst and filled the sky with colors, forming shapes that they all recognized. "Look!" Crystal said. "It's the elemental shapes!"

Blaze and Rachel both realized what they were at the same time, especially seeing one firework burst into a large circle that had the fire, undead, and water element symbols in it and surround it were smaller symbols of the undead, fire and water elements. A large tech element symbol appeared too and was surrounded by two pairs of smaller tech symbols and a magic symbol too. "The large elements represent us," Rachel said in surprise.

"And the elements surrounding each one represent either our friends or loved ones and for those of us that are parents, our children," Blaze said, smiling now.

It was a beautiful display to set off the rest of the fireworks, which were many colors and many unique shapes. "The colors of freedom," Master Eon said with a smile.

Everyone else smiled too as the couples all kissed and the kids laughed happily as the fireworks exploded, filling the sky with more amazing colors.

* * *

**Happy Fourth Of July, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
